


the weight of her shoulders

by distant_millennium



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distant_millennium/pseuds/distant_millennium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving even slightly while she slept was a sin. — RedYellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the weight of her shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> a/n :: i mention the emerald arc in the beginning, so they should by around 17 or so.

He felt like the weight of the world was thrown onto his shoulders, without as little as a warning. By far, he had to face the most challenging feat by storm. Even harder than having to wake from being turned to stone, only to start fighting oversized, overrated legendary beast thing. Red shuddered at the thought and heard a quiet moan within his personal bubble. He looked over his shoulder and murmured curses at himself.

To his right, a petite blonde breathed light, airy breaths. Her chest moving ever so slightly, yet still managing to provoke the older boy. Her cheeks were dusted with pink, mouth to some extent agape—by now, he noticed how undeniably adorable her rosy lips were. Yellow’s left arms lay limp on her lap, while the other pressured his jeans—Red was very tempted to rip them off right then and there.

He silently thanked the gods Yellow was wearing no leggings that day, as his namesake eyes stared up and down her fair legs crossed underneath the amber eyed beauty. Yellow’s hair had gotten long over the years, Red noticed as the ends almost reached the couch cushion. H started imaging Yellow with her down and started hissing.

By now, he was sweating bullets, banging his head against the wall and screaming were very intriguing matter at the moment. The blonde could crush his demeanor in a matter of seconds, even in her sleep, reducing Red to a helpless puddle of teenage hormones. He was still very charmed by the concept, that required standing up and effectively leaving Yellow to fall on the couch with quiet, yet dreadful thump. The last thing he wanted was a disheveled Yellow looking up in horror and embarrassment as she learns she slept on his shoulder. Red really didn’t want that.

But he did would like to see her disheveled, given it was on more unique and deviating circumstances.


End file.
